Torigoth
Torigoth is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a town in Gormott Province and the main settlement of the Gormotti people. At the time of the Aegis War, during the events of Torna ~ The Golden Country, Torigoth Village was a relatively minor location and not Gormott's capital, which was actually the White Chair. Story Aegis War Gormott during the Aegis War was the location of frequent skirmishes between Coeian and Ardainian forces. After the demise of Coeia at the hands of Malos, rogue Coeian troops looted and burned down Torigoth. Haze eventually learns that Rynea, Lora's mother, had been hiding out in Torigoth Village. Lora and the others travel to Torigoth only to find the village destroyed. By venturing further in, they find Torigoth Cemetery, where Lora finds a grave decorated with a charm that she made for her mother when she was younger. Addam, Lora, and their Blades go back to the village, but Brighid and some Ardainian troops mistake them for the brigands that destroyed the village. After a brief battle, Hugo and Aegaeon arrive on the scene to clear the confusion. The group then sets out for an Ardainian flagship to discuss the next path forward, but Haze and Lora choose to stay behind and honor the graves. As Lora and Haze decorate the cemetery, Gort and his band of mercenaries ambush the duo. Gort plans to kill Lora in order to reclaim Jin as his own Blade. Jin, however, rushes to Lora's side, dispatches most of the mercenaries, and cuts off Gort's prosthetic arm. Lora tells Jin not to kill Gort, and two Ardainian soldiers attempt to capture him, but Gort manages to escape. The group then departs from Gormott and travels to Aletta. The Torigoth Cemetery would eventually become the Torigoth Flower Patch, which along with Torigoth Arch is all that remains of the destroyed village 500 years later. Re-awakening of Aegis Sometime after the Aegis War, Torigoth was rebuilt. As the Empire of Mor Ardain assimilated Gormott into its empire, Torigoth became a strategic base and imperial city. As Rex, Pyra, Nia, Dromarch, and Azurda crash onto Gormott, Nia plans to take Rex to Torigoth and part ways with him there. Upon reaching the city, Nia spots a wanted poster with a crude drawing of herself. The group also witnesses the Ardainian military recruit potential Drivers. Consul Dughall hears from Bana of the Aegis' arrival in Torigoth and plans to capture her. Captain Padraig later confronts Rex and Nia, and with the help of Brighid, is able to capture Nia and Dromarch. Rex and Pyra are able to escape with help from Tora. Rex later hears of a plan to assassinate Nia. After helping Tora assemble Poppi, they form a plan to infiltrate the Ardainian warship and rescue the two. Mòrag arrives in Torigoth, and she and Brighid interrogate Nia to learn the names of Rex and Pyra. Brighid later overhears Dughall's plan to capture the Aegis before Mòrag can. Rex and Tora successfully rescue Nia and Dromarch from the Ardainian warship. As they escape, they are confronted by Dughall and his Blade Dolmes, but the group is able to make quick work of Dughall. As they attempt to escape Torigoth, they are confronted by Mòrag and Brighid. The rumors of Nia's assassination were orchestrated by Mòrag in order to lure Rex into her hands. Though seemingly outmatched, they are able to weaken Brighid's power by knocking over a water tower and quickly escape the city. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Torigoth Arch * Abble's Fountain * Garagorm's Arch * Torigoth Base Entrance * Connecting Bridge * Tora's House * Treetop Path Locations * Saets Lumber Co. * Torigoth Market * Tretl Windmill Plaza * Obra Street * Saets Chief's Residence * Mor Ardain Consulate * Kloom Farm * Torigoth Relay Base * Galad Residential Zone * Grodd Residential Zone Shops :※ After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will unlock the Traveling Bard. Gallery Torigoth.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-2.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-4.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-6.jpg Overlooking Torigoth.jpeg XC2-004.png Category:Gormott Province Areas